


Slide

by grizzygator



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzygator/pseuds/grizzygator
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught have been best friends since either of them can remember. They have grown up together, and have been inseparable since they were kids. Neither of them have ever considered being more, and Nicole is reluctant to accept that she might have feelings for her best friend - cue the angst.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Small little intro into another world with Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. After a long night, Waverly tries her best to make it to cheerleading practice on time.

“Waves, wake up!” Wynonna shouted as she hit her younger sister over the head with a pillow.

“Does this look normal to you,” she asked as she pointed at a small zit on her forehead.

“Wynonna,” Waverly whined, still a little groggy, and struggling to fully open her eyes. She pulled the blanket over her face in attempt to get Wynonna to stop talking. She loved her sister, but all she wanted was to get some rest. She was beginning to regret staying out as late as she had. Thoughts of last night flooded her mind; she was thankful that the blanket covered her face, so her sister couldn’t see her cheeks blushing bright shades of red.

“Waves, help me out here. It’s the least you could do after I covered for you last night,” Wynonna added still pointing at the blemish on her face. Wynonna sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Waverly to pay attention to her.

Unfortunately for her, Waverly was no help at all.

“Ugh, fine baby girl. But you’re going to be late.” Wynonna said as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Waverly shut her eyes for a second enjoying the silence. She was comfortable in the warmth of her blankets and her eyes began getting heavier. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind processed Wynonna’s words.

_Wait, I’m going to be late?_

Her eyes shot open. She looked over at the clock that sat on the bedside table, and quickly tossed the blankets to the side realizing that her sister was right. She jumped out of bed, and rushed to get ready.

_No, no, no, no, no_ she let out as she grabbed her cheerleading bag out from the closet. She used her fingers to try to comb through her long brown hair. She put her hair up into a messy half bun in an effort to save time while simultaneously getting changed. She washed her face quickly and brushed her teeth before rushing downstairs.

Wynonna sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. She read the back of the cereal box, and laughed at one of the ridiculous jokes printed on it. She looked up when she heard Waverly coming down the steps. She reached over to grab her sister’s car keys from the counter.

“Catch,” she said tossing them over at her.

“Thanks,” Waverly answered. “For _everything_ , I totally owe you,” she whispered as she came closer to her sister. She stopped to kiss to top of her sister’s head.

“Yeah, your welcome, well you’re both welcome actually,” Wynonna teased. She wasn’t sure who her sister had stayed out with, but given the rumors going around school she had a pretty good idea. Wynonna wasn’t a fan of who her little sister had recently shown interest in, but she tried her best to keep her opinions to herself.

Waverly turned away from her sister in an effort to conceal her blushing face. She smiled once more at her before shutting the front door behind her.

Waverly was running late to practice. She was on the cheerleading team at Purgatory High. She put the keys in the ignition and sat in the Jeep for a moment thinking about her night. She brushed off the thoughts as she started the car and made her way to school as quickly as she could.

It took weeks, but Nicole had finally found the perfect spot to read. It was under an oak tree that sheltered her from the September heat. It was also, coincidently, located close enough to the field where the cheerleaders practiced. She couldn’t help but sneak glances at Waverly Earp practicing in between pages. Waverly was one of the most popular girls in school, and by far the most liked person in town. It was no surprise to her or anyone else that she had caught Champ Hardy’s attention. Champ was the captain of the football team, handsome, and also a complete asshole. He was in love with Waverly, but Nicole couldn’t fault him for having good taste. Waverly and Champ hadn’t quite made it official yet, but the entire school rumored about the pair and their late night hangouts. Waverly had made a habit out of sneaking out late to see him recently.

Nicole didn’t understand how someone as sweet as Waverly could ever go for a guy like that. She also knew that thinking that Waverly would go for a girl like her was unrealistic – but she could dream.

Before she could finish reading the page, she heard familiar footsteps walking towards her. She closed her book, and stared up at the small girl that stood in front of her.

“Hiiii,” Waverly said sweetly as she smiled widely at her friend.

“Waves,” Nicole answered softly.

“Sooo, what are you reading this week?” she asked as she sat down next to Nicole. She placed her bag next to her and leaned into Nicole’s shoulder for comfort the way she always did, ever since they were kids. She looked down at the book that sat on Nicole’s lap trying to read the title.

Nicole knew that Waverly was just a friend. She knew that, she did. But every time Waverly looked at her like that, it got harder for her to put together a complete sentence.

“Nothing good,” she shrugged.

“Not possible, you have the best taste,” she said touching her hand playfully.

“Oh that reminds me, I finished the book you let me borrow,” she added as she looked through her bag. Nicole noticed that when she looked through the bag, she let go of her hand. It felt stupid to focus on things like that, but Waverly was Waverly and Nicole was, well Nicole was hopeless.

“Darn, I must’ve left it at home – I’ll just have Wynonna bring it to you,” she said reaching for her phone to text her sister.

“NO. I mean no, it’s okay. You can just give it to me when you get a chance,” Nicole answered fully aware that the book would be just another excuse to talk to Waverly.

“Okay, I’ll do that” Waverly answered. She yawned, still sleepy from the night before, and leaned back into Nicole’s arm.

Nicole shut her eyes for a second basking in how good it felt to have her so close. Being with Waverly was her favorite part of most days, and she enjoyed any affection she received from her even when she knew it meant nothing. Waverly placed her hand softly on the book that laid on Nicole’s lap.

“BABEE!” Champ shouted from across the field. Nicole’s body tensed up, and Waverly stopped leaning against her.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue, huh. Um, I’ll see you in class later?” she said as she stood up.

Nicole nodded and smiled at Waverly.

“Oh, and enjoy the book.”

Waverly smiled widely at her once more, she took a couple of steps backwards, her attention still fixed on Nicole. She waved bye before she rushed off to meet Champ. Nicole stared as Waverly walked away. She watched as Champ wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Mostly, she looked at the smile that she got right after Champ kissed her – that was probably the toughest part. Nicole bit the inside of her lip and the smile on her face faded as she looked away.

She looked down at the book in her lap, and noticed that Waverly had managed to stick a note onto the cover.

_Last night was fun,_ the note read with a heart affixed to the end of the sentence. Nicole pressed her thumb against the heart shape. She couldn't help but smile as she traced over it. She let out a sigh then stood up and walked in the opposite direction. She swallowed hard knowing that she might be in trouble. There’s no way she could be in love with her best friend. At the very least, there is no way she could ever admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> lol @ me writing an update for a fic and this story coming out instead. This is the fanfic that not a single soul asked for. I have no idea what I'm doing or where in the world this story is going, but that makes it that much more fun to write, hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
